All 'cos of two villians
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Tommy finds himself face to face with two people from his past.What do they have to say to him?And what will he do when he realizes the truth?TommyKim ONE SHOT.


The letter: V2

**I know I said I couldn't post up any stories for two weeks but I had this little window of opportunity to use the laptop and I thought I should just re do this short one-shot. Two or three people have expressed their dislike at the fact that I make Kat out to be a horrible person, evil in fact. And after re-reading I kinda agree. **

**BUT I will not take down the first one, instead I'm gonna write you a totally different one where there is no Kat, or anyone else for that matter, bash. **

**Btw this is set a week after DT.**

The letter:

Tommy, Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan sat around a table at Haley's cyber café in silence. None of them knew exactly what to say. They were no longer rangers, no longer fighters of the good and no longer high schoolers. Graduation ceremony had taken place two days ago.

Kira was the first to speak, "So, um…I'll be leaving for New York into two weeks."

Tommy gave her a smile, "That's good. You got any idea what you're gonna do there?"

Kira grinned back at him, "Actually yeah, I've got a couple of meetings lined up already. No one big but still…"

"Just make sure he doesn't make you do the punk rock look" Connor said smirking. Kira narrowed her eyes at him and reached over and smacked him.

Tommy looked at the ex rangers and couldn't stop himself from grinning. They had all gone through so much and they had come out of it all as much much better people. At the beginning Connor had proven the stereotype of jocks to be true but he was now a confident leader who took work as hard as he could to prove himself. Ethan had been nothing more than a high tech prankster who wanted nothing more than to game 24/7. But now…he was athletic and had proved himself to be talented in other areas. And then there was Kira, the only girl on the team. She started out as a loner, she had even rejected her power. But soon she proved to be force to be reckoned with.

And then there was Trent. He looked at the Drago ranger and constantly saw himself. Trent's journey as a ranger had been so similar to his. Starting out evil and turning good because of his friends. Tommy looked at Trent and Kira. Not to mention the fact that he to had fallen for a girl on his team.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could help us out."

Tommy looked up and saw a very 'preppy' looking couple standing at their table. "Yeah sure. What do you need?" Tommy replied.

The lady stared at him for a while and then she said, "We're looking for a Tommy Oliver from Angel Grove High."

Tommy narrowed his eyes slightly at them, "That would be me. What can I do for you?"

The lady looked at her husband nervously, he simply nodded at her. She took a deep breath and turned to Tommy, "We just wanted to apologize for all the trouble we caused you as a teenager."

Tommy frowned, "I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you're talking about. In fact I don't think we've ever met."

At that the couple laughed, "Oh believe me, we've met many times." The man said, "I'm Joe and this is my wife Karen."

"But I think you'd know us better as Zedd and Rita." The lady continued.

Tommy jaw nearly dropped down. No way! Rita and Zedd…human?! "What…how…"

"I think we have to thank Zordon for this. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be human." Joe said.

"Hold up a sec!" Ethan cut in, "You're saying that you're the say Rita and Zedd who terrorized the original power rangers? The ones that destroyed their thunder Zords? The ones that got chased away by the machine empire only to come back and help destroy them?"

Everyone stared at him. Ethan shrugged, "What? I do my research."

Tommy shook his head. Rita and Zedd, standing in front of him and apologizing was just…unbelievable!

Karen cleared her throat, "Anyway, we just wanted to apologize in person for all those monsters, the small ones and the big ones, for turning you evil, Goldar, Rito, the putties, the tengas, the letter, destroying your Zords-"

"Wait!" Tommy interrupted, "What letter?"

Joe frowned at him, "The letter that broke your heart."

Tommy's eyes widened, "Kimberly's letter?!"

"Ah…yes the pink ranger's letter." He shook his head, "We couldn't let King Mondo have all the glory."

Tommy closed his eyes and remembered the day he got the letter. He was at the Youth Centre and was just about to finish up a set, so he had asked Adam to read the letter. He couldn't believe that Kim had broken up with him via a letter! He had been hurt and angry.

He opened his eyes and looked at the ex villains, "SO you're telling me that Kim never broke up with me? That it was all your doing."

The two nodded.

"So how come she never called to see why I never replied her letter…" Tommy muttered under his breath but Karen heard him.

"That might have something to do with the fact that she got a letter from you telling her that she was like a sister to you and that you had…" her voice trailed for. Tommy looked like he was going to explode.

"That I had what?!" he bit out.

Karen gulped, "that you had found true love with Katherine."

Tommy stared at her. And stared. Then he stood up and walked out of the café. Trent made a move to go after him and Kira stopped him. She was the only person who knew exactly what happened when Dr. O was in high school. "Don't. He just needs sometime to…absorb all of this."

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Tommy stared at the phone. He knew what he had to do but he couldn't bring himself to do it. But he had to tell her. She had to know. The only problem was he had no idea where she was. All he knew was that she wasn't in Florida and he only knew that because Jason had let it slip.

Jason was who he wanted to call but he knew that his best friend would be very reluctant to tell him. Kim was like a little sister to him so he probably knew that Kim had gotten a letter from him. When he had come back as the gold ranger there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them not to mention her. And other than that one slip, she was never mentioned on their mission to the moon.

Tommy sighed, better to get it over and done with. He picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Scott Residence."

"Trini?!"

"Tommy?!"

"Trini!"

"Tommy!"

"What are-"

""Why are-"

"You go first Tommy." Trini said laughing.

"What are you doing at Jason's house?!"

"I live here." She said simply.

"Live-since when?!"

"Since we got married."

"MARRIED! YOU AND JASON GOT MARRIED!"

"Yup. Now tell me why are you calling?"

"Oh no no no, I'm so not done. When did you get married? Why was I not invited? Why was I not told?!"

He heard a sigh, "We eloped Tommy about a month ago, we couldn't tell you because we weren't exactly the type to keep in touch now were you."

Tommy instantly felt guilty, she was right. "Trini, I'm sorry. I guess it's my fault. But still, congrats. Now tell me is Jason there?"

"Yeah he is, hold on I'll put you on speaker phone." Tommy heard a click of a button and then Jason's voice.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Jase, you and Trini will not believe what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" came the double reply.

"I got a visit from two old um…friends, of sorts."

"Friends of sorts?"

"Yeah, Rita and Zedd."

"Rita and Zedd?!"

"Yeah. But before I tell you anything I need to ask you something and you have to promise to be totally honest. Trini, you too."

"Yeah sure bro, we both promise."

"Did Kimberly tell you that I broke up with her through a letter that said Katherine was my true love?"

Silence.

"Why are you asking us that? Shouldn't you know seeing as how you wrote the question?" Trini asked her voice sharp.

"Just answered the question." Tommy said quietly, "Please," he pleaded.

Finally Jason answered, "Yes. Why are you asking us this?"

"No. I got a letter from Kim saying that I was like a brother to her and that she had found someone else." Tommy replied, his voice still bitter even though he knew it wasn't Kim who wrote the letter.

"What?!" Jason exclaimed, "Kim wouldn't have done that!"

"I know, she didn't"

"Then…why didn't you write back or call her or something when you got it?" Trini asked slightly confused.

"I didn't find out until about an hour ago, when Rita and Zedd, or Karen and Joe as they're known now, told me. Apparently, to make sure that King Mondo didn't get all the victories over the power rangers the two of them decided to do something to one of them. So me being Rita's favorite ranger to mess with, they wrote the letter from me to Kim and one from Kim to me."

"You've got be freaking kidding me!" Trini exclaimed, "Kim spent a week locked up in her room crying her eyes out because of those two freaks!"

"She needs to know." Jason said.

"Yeah," Tommy replied, "But I want to be the one to tell her."

"And you want us to tell you where she is…" Jason stated.

"Yeah, please?"

"No problem bro, she's in Angel Grove."

"Angel Grove?"

"Yup, she moved back there about a year ago to open her own gymnastics centre/dojo."

"Dojo, really?!"

"Yeah, she's black belt now." Jason said with a hint of pride.

"Yeah, she could totally kick both of your asses!" Trini said smugly.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Tommy stood in front of the big white building and just stared at the sign. It read _Pink Crane Gymnastics/White Falcon Dojo. _He couldn't believe that she had actually named it after him, after all that she thought he did.

Then he heard someone approach him from behind, "Hey, are you looking to jo-"

She stopped when he saw who she was talking to. "Tommy?"

Tommy looked at the petite woman in front of him; she had long brown hair, dark brown eyes and was donned in a pair of black track pants and a pink tank top. "Kim."

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Um…Jason and Trini told me you were here." He paused, "We need to talk."

Kim raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh. Pray tell after 8 years of not seeing or speaking to each other what do we have to talk about?"

Tommy looked around at the people on the street. "Could we talk inside maybe? This is um…related to our um… 'other' life."

Kim rolled her eyes, but walked up to the door and unlocked it. Tommy followed her in and then to a room at the far corner. Kim closed the door behind him, "Ok, so what do we need to talk about?"

"You've got to promise me one thing first, no interruptions." He stated.

"**I've** gotta promise **you** something to listen to something that you came here to tell me?!"

Tommy nodded and Kim sighed and agreed.

"Once upon a time-"

"You're telling me a fairytale?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Remember your promise…"

Kim grumbled but motioned for him to continue.

"Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl. They met, they became good friends and soon they became a couple. Things were great, fantastic in fact. Then the girl got the opportunity to go to Florida to pursue her dream. The boy encouraged her to go even though he knew he'd miss her. And then-"

Kim glared at him, "Let me continue. The boy and the girl were also on a team of superheroes. So if the girl had to leave she had to find someone to replace her so she picked girl 2. Things were great for months. Their relationship was strong and good. One day, the girl receives a letter from the boy. They boy said that he had found his true love in girl 2 and that the girl was like a _sister_ to him."

Tommy ignored everything she had just said and ploughed on with his story, "And then after months of being separated but having their relationship survive it, the boy receives a letter. The letter was from the girl. It said that he was like a brother to him and that she had found someone else."

Kim's angry look was immediately replaced by a shocked look. "What?! What do you mean?"

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter and handed it to Kim. He watched her as she read the letter, her expression getting more and more incredulous after each line. She slowly looked up at him, "Tommy I never wrote this."

"I know."

"I would never have-what? You knew?! And…and what you didn't bother to call? Or at least clear things up the last time we saw each other?" Kim all but yelled.

"I only found out yesterday Kim."

Kim took a deep breath to try and calm her down. "Could try to explain this properly please?"

Tommy nodded, "You got a letter from me also right?" she nodded in affirmation, "I didn't write that Kim. There was nothing between me and Kat. Sure she was nice and she was there for me when I got the letter. But there was nothing more than a good friendship between us."

Kim sat down I one of the chairs, "I tried calling you after I got the letter but your mom said…" She took another breath, "She said that you had gone skiing with Kat. And I guess I took that as the confirmation I needed."

Tommy could have killed his mom, "Kim, Kat and Billy took me on that trip to try and cheer me up."

"Oh."

"Yeah, then yesterday I had an…interesting visit from two old friends. Rita and Zedd."

"Rita and Zedd?! Are you serious?" Kim asked astounded.

"Yup, only difference is now they are human and go by the names of Karen and Joe."

"So…what did they want from you?"

Tommy snorted, "To apologize, for turning me evil, making monsters and making them grow, for Goldar and Rito and for the letter."

"The letter?" Kim echoed.

"Yes." Tommy reached over and took Kim's hands and pulled her towards him. He looked her I the eye. "Kim don't you see? They broke us up? I never cheated on you, especially not with Kat. They were the ones who caused us all this…pain and drama."

Kim pulled one of her hands from his and ran it through his spiky hair, "You know, I never stopped loving you. Even after I got the letter, even when I was hurting and felt like smashing your head through the window or just feeding you to Jase, I always loved you."

Tommy smiled at her; he cupped her face, and said "I never stopped loving you to Beautiful."

He bent his head and tentatively brushed his lips against hers, he felt Kim grin as she wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him back with more force. They moved in perfect sync, as though they hadn't not been doing it for over 10 years.

Tommy pulled away gently and rested his forehead on hers as she grinned up at him. "So Tommy, how do you feel about taking as extended vacation here in Angel Grove?"

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

THE END

**Wow, that was a lot longer than I originally intended it to be. I hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW!**

**And please remember that this is a ONE SHOT so there will be NO chapter 2.**


End file.
